codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ops: What Happened With Frank Woods?
So this is what happend to Frank Woods after Black Ops. The Plan So shortly after Mason kills Dragovich he finds out that Woods is not dead and that is actulley being held at a prison camp. Mason then tells Hudson about Woods. Hudson then agrees that they have to rescue Woods. So Hudson then rounds up the team and makes a plan to infaltrate the prison to rescue Woods. Down below is the plans to pass the guards and rescue Woods. Operation EscapeRush *Have snipers cover soldiers when approaching the prison *Eliminate the guards at the entrance of the prison *Extract teams from choppers *Mason and Hudson go in from the entrance and attack incoming enemies *Weaver and other soldiers go from the back entrance and eliminate enemies there *Regroup at midpoint of the prison *Go to the security area to hack the mainframe of the cells *Have Weaver take over controlls on the security mainframe *Mason, Hudson, and other soldiers go search cells and eliminate guards *Weaver then gives the following directions of Woods' cell *Mason goes to Woods' cell while Hudson and Weaver cover him *Mason then asks Weaver to unlock the cell of Woods *Weaver unlocks the cell *Mason gets Woods out of the prison into a chopper *Weaver and Hudson plant C4 on the prison's strong holds *Weaver, Hudson, and any remaing soldiers get out of the prison into choppers *Choppers extract to the base and detonate the C4 in the prison The Good News And The Bad News When Woods and the others returned to base they were getting off the choppers and they see the general. Woods, Mason, Hudson, Weaver and several other soldiers salute to the general. The general then talks to Mason and Hudson about the operation. Mason said that the operation went well. Hudson agreed with Mason. The general then looked at Mason and Hudson and said that they had big problems. Mason asked and the general said that the operation failed because many casulties accoured during the operation. Over fourty soldiers have been pronounced KIA because of the operation of just saving one man. The general then told Mason and Hudson about the charges and penalities they will both have to face. Without one word Mason punched the general and jumped in the one of the choppers. He told Woods, Hudson, and Weaver to jump inside the chopper. They then jumped in. The general stood up and told other soldiers to shoot at Woods, Mason, Weaver, and Hudson. They quickly went away in the chopper. They all cheered in the chopper. Hudson then was covering something on his stomach. Woods looked and Hudson then took off his hand off his stomach. It was a gunshot wound. Hudson told the team to go and run off before anyone else gets shot. Mason then told Woods to take the controlls. Woods did then take the controlls and kept on looking back at Hudson. Weaver began to cry a bit. Mason then grabbed Hudson hand that was covered in blood from the wound then Hudson said this, "Boys.... You did well.... Mission accomplised..... Go.... Go before its too.... too.... late....". Hudson then slowly passed away while holding Mason's hand. Mason looked at Hudson and said, "Mission accomplish Jason.... Mission accomplish....". The Struggle Keeps On Going They kept on fighting. They later found out about someone by the name "X". They did not know who it was. A few months passed and they discover "X" was a leader that had connections to other dangerous people. Mason, Woods, and Weaver then go search for "X". They then have intel on a person that went under the codename, "X". Mason and Woods then raid a compund base that had X in a room. Woods and Mason then go inside the room and eliminate X. They then go outside and meet Weaver in a chopper. They then set off into the sunset. The army later let go of the charges they had on Mason, Woods, and Weaver. What Happened To Woods, Mason, and Weaver? The following is the list of what happend to each character. Mason: Alex Mason goes to California which he stays there for a few months. Later on he goes back to his hometown, Alaska. Some years after that he marries a woman and has kids. During those years Woods and Mason secretly contacted eachother in code. Woods: Frank Woods went back to Philadelphia. Woods then lived wih family and had his own family years after. Woods turned into a police officer during the years and contacted Mason. Hudson: Jason Hudson was buried by Mason, Weaver, and Woods. Mason sent a letter to Hudson's family saying that Hudson died a hero and about other stuff. Weaver: Grigori Weaver stayed in the army for a few more years. When he got out he stayed in sunny Miami, Florida. He got a fake eye for the missing one. He later reconnected with Mason and Woods.